love's greater the END
by megasharpy
Summary: Natsu/end awoke when acnolgia attack them-first chapter is short really short just to see if you guys like it-nalu mostly
1. Chapter 1

Summary-natsu/end awakens when the black dragon acnologia attack them after the incident with grimoire heart

 **Guys this is my first fanfic so please be discreet and please review**

Acnologia was fly straight at the fairy tail members

Natsu's p.o.v her heard guild arts scream to get the hell out of there he was shocked that guild arts of all people would say that and I couldn't move I was frozen at the thought guild arts the strongest mage in the guild was terrified and I was stunned and then a scream pulled him out of his thoughts and the black dragon acnologia was right in front of me and I was scared I was terrified and I never was scared never not even around igneel and igneel's power was much more stronger and I could not even imagine betting igneel and then acnologia was raising his claws to strike me and I was barely able to dodge the attack and I started to run with the rest of my guild I ran right next to Lucy and I saw her crying and big rush of wind knocked all of us off our feet and I looked back and I saw acnologia flying and he was a million times more dark and horrifying and I was in a trans before Lucy pushed mo so I didn't get crushed by the 10 ton dragon I said thanks to Lucy before a grabbed her arm and started to run as fast as I could and thought if he's going to kill some of us Lucy is the one I need to protect and in my train of thought she pulled me down and told me to go back for are friends but I gave her stern look

Lucy's p.o.v

Why was natsu pulling me and leaving are friends and family why then I pulled him to the ground and screamed at him while tears were running down my face and I screamed WE NEED TO GO BACK WE CANT JUST LEAVE THEM and I looked at him he was giving me a serious look and spoke you mean more to me than life itself and I couldn't help but blush the I said but then he put his finger on my lips and said they will be fine in the softest voice then I he threw me and I scream and I got up and looked at the sight that laid be for me and I felt tears running down my face as I screamed NATSU!

Natsu's p.o.v

I felt so cold as I was lying on the ground as my serrated body was on the cold dirt and I was in shock I couldn't speak and saw her the girl I love Lucy she was crying and that made me so sad and I started to feel tears running down my face the Lucy next to me and started to put pressure on my wound and I said to her in a dark growly voice please get out of here and she screamed for Wendy as loud she could and Wendy came as fast as well I don't really no but she was and with the rest of the guild and they saw the sight that made them all gasp at me I was on the cold ground and my chest was ripped open and blood gushed out of it and then Mira and the rest of the girls were on the verge of tears and Wendy ran down to me and Lucy and she tried and tried but she couldn't heal me and she was crying and screaming why

Lucy's p.o.v

Wendy was next to me crying screaming why was I not strong enough to heal him why and tears were like a river down her cheeks and I was felling a grasp of warmth and the it was gone and me and Wendy were next to the guild members and I looked at a terrible sight acnologia was roaring at natsu[like fire dragons roar just to be specific]

Natsu's mind

Voice-A voice a dark voice said to him do you want to save them

Natsu-Yes as long as there safe

Voice-it well cost your body

Natsu-that's alright as long as there safe

Voice-deal

Natsu-deal

That's the E.N.D of this chapter hoped you liked it

Ha so funny ^


	2. Chapter 2

Summery the battle of fairy tail ended a bit different with the start of something lovely

Chapter 1

Ezra had just took down the thunder palace every member shocked or unconscious except 5 people they're Natsu gajeel levy freed and laxus

Natsu and gajeel were on the ground immobile and they couldn't stop laxus from using fairy law

Laxus) laxus screamed any one who dares to stop me is my enemy

Freed) stop this go see the Master before its to late

Laxus) let the old man tie for all I care (starts to cast fairy law)

The big flash of light was bright as the sun and covered magnolia and the light dims

Gajeel) hey shrimp you ok

Levy) ya what about Natsu

Gajeel) he looks fine to me

Freed) every guild member and all the citizens are fine

Laxus)what no I cast fairy law perfectly How

(Sorry I'm not that good with fighting stuff so skip)

Laxus) lighting dragon demolishins fist

A blade of lighting flew straight to natsu's chest and screams 2 people in particular levy and freed gajeel was unconscious and then a dark silence

Natsu was impaled the the chimney of the building and then the silence was broken by natsu who was coughing up blood and gagging and the blade disappeared and natsu fell straight the the ground and the blood mixed with his pink locks

Laxus) ha die ha ha you new you couldn't. Beat me then his laugh became so dark then he looked at his friend and then

Flashback

Hey laxus a little kid natsu said charging a teen laxus with a fire dragons fist with the intention to punch the lighting Madge but he disappeared. And the little dragon slayer got smashed to the ground and natsu was on the verge of tears then laxus started to laugh And then he said you need to train Moreno beat me then they started to laugh and then the guild started to join in and they had a great time

Laxus) was standing in his so called friends blood and he was the one to course his harm and he was in a state of shock were he just collapsed and then a big blur


End file.
